


An Interrupted Breakfast

by AthenaeGalea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Descriptions of serious injury to grimm, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaeGalea/pseuds/AthenaeGalea
Summary: In which Weiss has simple desires.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	An Interrupted Breakfast

Weiss sat heavily in the seat next to Ruby. It was early in the morning, she had not slept well, and she was rather hoping her teammates were feeling less rambunctious than usual.

It seemed they were either willing to indulge her, or were just as tired as she was, since she received no response except a small smile from Ruby. She set about her breakfast with the efficient motions of one spending no more energy than necessary.

“Sleep well?” Ruby spoke softly, knowing how little Weiss liked noise in the mornings. Weiss said something vaguely affirmatory, with a weak smile. Ruby turned back to her discussion with the other two. Something about weapons, or films, or something. Weapons in films? That might be it.

Weiss’s breakfast, unlike the conversation, was eminently sensible. She had a bowl of granola, some fruit, and a good portion of cold meats, because she really was trying to increase her muscle mass. The noise of dozens of students faded into the background. It was so very different from her previous experience, and now that she had learnt to adjust to it there was something strangely comforting in the constant life all around her.

A couple of minutes later, Weiss noticed a lot of shouting from the other end of the cafeteria, along with some impacts and… growls? Honestly, if someone had started a food fight again, she was just going to sit here and continue eating. The last one had been fun, though she would never admit it without plausible deniability, but it was far too early in the morning for such shenanigans.

With a quick burst of gibberish from Ruby, the rest of her team vanished towards the noises, causing a noticeable increase in volume. Well, she hoped they enjoyed themselves. This coffee, substandard as it was, was not going to drink itself.

It was at this point that Weiss found herself face-to-face with a small beowolf. It was also looking a little groggy, and glared at her with a confused malevolence.

“O-ho, Miss Schnee, you’re without your weapon and separated from your team; what are you going to do now?” Oh. It was one of Professor Port’s exercises. And he was standing right behind her.

The beowolf finally decided that this disdainful target in front of it was not about to run away screaming, and leapt at her, teeth flashing in the too-bright lights. It collided with a sad little crunch into the horizontal glyph which had appeared just over her head, shielding both herself and her breakfast. Unable to find purchase on the surface, it was carried along by its momentum. It headed straight for Port, who neatly beheaded it with his axe.

“Resourceful! I like it!” How did Port by himself seem noisier than the entire brawling mess only a couple of dozen metres away? “But what about this next one?”

The second beowolf, no larger than the first, seemed a little more cautious, and if she tried the same trick again Port would probably just throw it straight back at her. She had been working on her summoning recently, but even the half-formed sword which was all she needed would take more concentration than she would put in if she could at all avoid it.

Most of the students appeared to be occupied with the main group of grimm on the other side of the hall, causing, quite frankly, an utter mess. The rest probably felt much like her, and wouldn’t lift a finger unless she was in actual danger.

Still, she was being tested, and had implicitly shown her objectives, so now she had to stick to them. Protect breakfast, be as efficient as possible. Weapons, weapons. There was her knife and fork - there was _Ruby’s_ knife and fork; she could pick up new cutlery for her afterwards. She sipped her coffee while thinking, knowing Port would like that display of nonchalance. As weapons they weren’t ideal, but they would do. Another option would be to hit it with her chair, but really that sounded like a lot of work.

So, knife in hand, she reluctantly slipped out of her chair and faced the threat glowering at her from across the breakfast table. She wished she could say this was a new experience for her. Weiss held the knife overarm, her thumb over the butt. She would not be fencing, and given the lack of hand protection needed to be careful to avoid her fingers sliding onto the blade.

The beowolf followed its predecessor in a frenzied rush over the table, to receive the knife directly in its eye. Like wolves, beowolves had a gap in the skull for the optic nerve, and that was where Weiss aimed. She stabbed through the eye and into the brain, deep enough that she had to let go, and shortly the grimm evaporated into evil-smelling smoke, the knife clattering to the floor.

“O-ho! Miss Schnee, I see you have been paying attention in my lessons! Just one more now and I’ll let you get back to your breakfast.”

The third, and apparently final, one was growling from under the table. _Chair it is, then_. It leapt; she brained it. It survived; she beat it a few more times with the splintered remains. It died. Weiss, now very awake, grabbed Ruby’s chair and sat back down, a little shaky with the adrenaline, to continue where she had been so interrupted. Port left to harass some other poor student who would much rather not be fighting for their life at this hour.

Shortly afterwards her team returned, Blake congratulating Ruby on her improvement in unarmed combat.

“Been guarding our food, have you?” There was only a _hint_ of mockery in Yang’s tone.

Weiss bristled. “I’ll have you know that-”

“Easy now. I saw what happened. Good work with the chair, by the way. And it’s good to see you awake.”

Grabbing a shattered chair leg, Weiss raised an eyebrow at Yang. Yang just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the fervent hope someone else out there enjoys Weiss being sarcastic as much as I do.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
